Cloud computing services which perform all modes of computer resource providing services are becoming popular rapidly against the development of an IP (Internet Protocol) communication network as the background.
The cloud computing services include a computer resource lease service, an application use service, and so on. According to the computer resource lease service, the service provider builds a data center composed of computer clusters at a suitable location and leases out the computer resources of the data center. The application use service allows use of the applications of the data center.
As the system is operated by the data center, the user can use the system of any mode for small initial cost.
Also, collaborative work by a plurality of users residing away from each other becomes possible. Since a plurality of pieces of replica data are stored, the data center is resistant to disaster.
In this manner, the cloud computing services provide the user with a convenience that a conventional mode having information systems separately for the business locations cannot offer.
The FA system and the PA system are each constituted of various types of networks, a controller typically represented by a programmable logic controller (to be referred to as PLC hereinafter), an JO (input/output interface), various types of devices, and so on and are accordingly difficult to manage by unitary management. In the present state, the control system applied to the FA system or PA system is managed on site with using a control terminal.
Patent Literature 1 discloses the configuration of a control system that can update a control program for a PLC from a remote location by employing conventional control program creating software which can output only to a serial port.